


Dearest Brother

by starrelia (orphan_account)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Blood, Bruises, Kidnapping, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Sibling Incest, Unhealthy Feelings, Unhealthy Relationships, Unhealthy Themes, Violence, Yandere, non-con elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9124312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/starrelia
Summary: Hanzo has gone missing. The Shimada estate is in a bit of a disarray as a result.Yet, Genji isn’t so worried.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Junk-baby's yandere art! [Here](http://junk-baby.tumblr.com/post/154872931755/ya-boy-this-is-good) and [here](http://junk-baby.tumblr.com/post/155059025985/screams-internally-abt-yandere-genji-boy-o-boy). Please note that the content is not safe for work!
> 
> I hope you like the fic!

“Hasn’t Hanzo been found yet?” Genji asks, his face twisting into concern when one of the servants of the family comes to him. The man before him shakes his head before he bows deeply, murmuring apologies to him. “It’s fine. Go back to my dad, okay? Check up and make sure the old man’s alright.” He waves the servant off, a sigh escaping his lips once the servant is gone and he looks down at his hands.

Hanzo has been missing for a while—a disappearance without any sort of ransom letter, without reason, and there is no doubt that Hanzo has not left of his own will. His poor father… his illness has only ever gotten worse from learning of such a thing. Genji stretches, his back making an uncomfortable noise and he flinches at the sound.

With Hanzo gone… everything is in absolute shambles, and Genji tilts his head to the side as his lips twitch a little bit. At least no one has bothered trying to shove any of Hanzo’s responsibilities onto him… he huffs in laughter at the very thought, the corner of his lips quirking upwards. No one in the family is that stupid… but they are getting desperate to get their heir back, especially with his father’s declining health.

This is not the first time someone in their family has disappeared—Genji thinks back to their mother, to the last time he sees her face. She turns to look at him, a pained expression on her face. “If you love someone,” she says to him very quietly, “never let them go in your heart. Even if they leave.”

Hanzo hasn’t left without a reason, and Genji lies down on his futon and closes his eyes. No one knows where he is.

Surely, no one does.

* * *

“Yo, dad!” Genji calls out, a tray in his hands as he nudges the door to his father’s room open with his hips, and he makes his way over to his father and sets his soup aside. “Are you okay?” His father looks at him fondly, but the paleness of his face definitely cannot be ignored.

Hanzo’s absence has hit him far, far more dearly than Genji has originally anticipated, and he grabs his father’s shaking hand and squeezes it gently. “Father…” he says, his voice serious and formal, giving his father the respect he deserves. “Please, get well. If Hanzo is to return… how can you let him see you like this?”

Pain flashes across his father’s face and he reaches up to cup Genji’s face with his free, yet weak, hand. “Genji…” he sighs. “I am so glad you’re still here. I’m so glad… if I…” he winces and his hand falls, and he shakes and shivers on the bed. “I…”

“Father, it’s okay.” He leans forward and presses his lips to his father’s forehead; in any other situation, Genji will never have done that but… “I am not going to leave. Not like mother, not like Hanzo.” He squeezes the hand in his grip…

Genji has always thought that his father is such a large man but now… now, his hands feel impossibly small, as though he has lost everything that has made him the larger-than-life man that he has always been. “Please rest. I got you your food, so when you feel better… try to feel better so you don’t hurt yourself, okay?”

He gets up then and his father’s hand falls limply from Genji’s. He looks so tired, so exhausted, but still he smiles up at his son with the kindness that only good fathers are capable of. “Thank you for caring for your poor father.” He says.

Genji grins and gives him a two-fingered salute. “No problem pops. Get well fast!” With that, he turns on his heels and makes his leave of the room – stuffy with sickness and despair  - and decides to head off and burn some steam off. Training will definitely help with that, won’t it?

* * *

“I’m glad you’re taking this seriously now.” His trainer says—or rather, really, it’s _Hanzo’s_ trainer, but Genji decides to pity the old woman and decides to be her apprentice instead. “Hanzo always wanted to train with you.” For a moment, her voice becomes absolutely miserable and she slumps her shoulders. The hand holding her sword lowers a little bit, her gaze straying, before she looks back at him sternly.

“Fix your posture, Shimada!” She barks out. A part of him wonders how Hanzo has being able to deal with her for so long, with how tough she is on him, but Genji grits his teeth and decides to ignore the feelings bubbling in his stomach.

They keep it up like this – with the woman barking orders at him, and being consistently better at him in combat than Genji expects. He has never fought her, nor his brother in all honesty [at least, he has never taken his fights with Hanzo all that seriously], so when he has to spar her… Genji is every synonym of the word ‘surprised’. “You’re better than I thought,” she admits, though she doesn’t seem keen on easing up on him.

He scoffs. “Were you always this hard on my brother?” Genji asks as his wooden katana clashes against hers, the satisfying cling lost and replaced with a dull sound. “I don’t ever remember him talking about this. How the hell did he manage?”

She scoffs. “He had thicker skin than you, Master Genji.” She says, stern. “Your brother was an outstanding young man with the future riding on him. I hope that a playboy like you doesn’t become the heir with him gone.”

With a glare sent her way, he manages to push her back and he jumps back a little, correcting his stance before his trainer can bark it at him. “I hope I don’t become heir either.”

“Who could’ve taken that boy?” She asks, completely ignoring what Genji has to say, and he tilts his head back in surprise. “That kid… that kid doesn’t deserve to just be wrenched away. God knows where he is.”

Genji looks away, the urge to laugh sitting strong and painful in his chest. “God will be protecting him,” Genji says, “I’m sure.”

* * *

His father refuses to give up on searching for Hanzo; rival clans are brought in and interrogated, and some even have their estates raided so that the Shimada clan may find their missing heir… but he is nowhere to be found.

They keep track of where Hanzo has last visited, and search and search and search and Genji wants to applaud his father on how stubborn he is. It is almost a repeat of when his mother left, except he remembers her leaving behind a letter detailing why she has left, what horrible shame the Shimada clan brings to her, and then she has never returned since.

Unlike his mother, his brother finds joy in the tedium that is caring for their assassin clan. He sits attentively with everyone that wishes to educate him, always so patient with businessmen and other assassins alike. He has a sharp eye for this kind of thing, whereas Genji has a blind eye for this all.

The desperation that his father has only worsens his ill state, and Genji visits him daily still to try and get him to calm down. If he dies, then the clan will be in further shambles than they are already… and he doubts that that is what Hanzo wants of his father.

He goes and gathers up a tray of food while everyone is panicking, and the chefs don’t even question why he wants them to cook some easy to eat meals. He takes the tray with him, smiles at the people he passes and they bow their head respectfully towards him.

Walking past his father’s floor, Genji walks with a small dance to his step as he takes the food elsewhere. There is an absolutely eerie smile on his face that no one is around to witness, and Genji can’t help the joy in his heart as he heads off to feed his pet.

* * *

While everyone frets over Hanzo, Genji tends to his pet. While everyone else panics and tries to think up of second and third plans on what to do if Hanzo hasn’t been found, Genji sits with his pet and cares for his wonderful hair and makes sure to keep him company.

It is only during this _trying_ time that his pet is able to give Genji the calm he needs; he provides him with a safety that no one else can give him, especially not his dying, poor and pathetic father. With each day that passes, his father’s time becomes even more limited.

But Genji’s pet will help him through this awful time.

* * *

He closes the door to his father’s room, having finished one of his many visits to his weary father, and Genji wipes away the upset façade and lets free a big grin once he’s out. He decides to skip out on training today, not that his trainer can tell him anything not with all that is going on, and he makes his way over to his pet.

Quietly, Genji makes his way through a route that not many – if any – know about in the Shimada estate. His footsteps are quiet, and he is able to sneak his way through even in the brightness of the sun. The road here is old and uncared for, a testament to its age and Genji guides himself along towards the door that leads underground.

He remembers being young and finding this place with his mother, before she left, and they both end up deciding to keep it as their little secret.

Well, now that she’s gone, it turns out that this is only Genji’s secret now. He makes his way down, hand following along the old yet sturdy walls, and he hums to himself with a smile on his face. He is sure that his pet has had some food from yesterday to eat – all cold feed, not requiring to be reheated or anything.

Hopefully, everything is clean and his pet has taken good care of himself and has made sure not to make a mess nor spill any food. “Anijaaaa~” Genji practically sings as he opens the door to the underground room. “I’m here.” His voice is so very cheerful as he kneels before his tied up and naked brother.

He cups his tired looking face and lifts him up, smiling still even as there are heavy shadows underneath his brother’s eyes. “Anija, have you been having problems sleeping lately?” He coos, and he forces Hanzo to sit up from his lying position.

Bruises line his brother’s body, all from Genji’s hands, and he coos and cradles Hanzo’s head lovingly. “That is such a wonderful colour on you, anija.” Genji leans forward, presses a kiss to Hanzo’s nose, and he smiles at the way his brother tenses up. “I love you, anija. You only love me, right?”

Fearfully, Hanzo nods and Genji laughs freely. “How wonderful… I’ve always wanted you to love me. I’m sorry that it has to be this way for us to love each other.” He says insincerely, his fingers tracing over healing cuts and he wipes away blood that flows from re-opened wounds.

“I think red is a far, far more wonderful colour on you.” Genji admits softly. “What do you think? Should I dress you up in more reds?” He reaches over for his discarded dagger, an uncaring smile on his face. “Or should I cover you in more purples? Anija, oh, I just can’t decide!”

He leans close and rests his forehead on Hanzo’s. “You look beautiful in everything, anija.” He says softly. “And one day, I would love to drown you in reds. But… that’ll only happen if you ever, _ever_ hurt me.” Hanzo tenses up, and he looks so wonderful with drool dried on his chin and his mouth filled with a gag.

“Now, are you going to be good and let me feed you properly, or are you going to fight back again? I don't want to hurt you more than I have to, Hanzo.” Swallowing, Hanzo nods slowly and Genji beams. “Good pet.” He says scathingly. “Let’s eat! I bet you’re hungry, right?” Again, Hanzo nods slowly. “Good. I have to take good care of you now.”

With a gentle kiss to his brother’s bruised cheek, Genji laughs. “You’re mine forever now, so I have to take care of you. I love you, anija.”


End file.
